smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
One's True Origins (Hero Stories)/Part 6
Back in the Smurf Village, all the Smurfs were waiting anxiously for Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette to return. "I sure hope Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette smurf home soon," Smurfette said, anxiously. "I don't want our daughter's birthday to be a disaster." "Don't worry, lassie," Fergus said. "Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette won't smurf back here without the cure." "Fergus is right, Smurfette," Hero said. Just then, Oracle could see a crow approaching the village. "Hey! There's a crow smurfing this way," Oracle shouted out, pointing to the approaching crow. Most of the Smurfs seen the crow land in the village. Hefty noticed there was a note attached to its leg. "Hey! There's a note smurfed to its leg," Hefty said. Hero untied the note from the crow's leg and looked at it, at the same time; the crow flew off. "What does it say, Papa Smurf?" Saviour asked. "It says: Dear Smurfs, I have captured your Papa and Mama Smurf. If you want to see them again, come to the hovel of the once great and powerful wizard, Gargamel. I'll be waiting." Hero said, reading out the letter. Most of the other Smurfs were shocked at what Hero read out. "Who sent it, laddie?" Fergus asked. "There's no name, Fergus," Hero said. "What do we smurf now?" Vexy asked. "I suggest we stay here," Brainy said. "It's obviously a trap." "There's no way that we're leaving Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette captured," Hero said. "Come on, Smurfs! We're going to rescue our Papa and Mama Smurf." "But, Hero, we all know it's a trap," Brainy said. "This is our Papa and Mama Smurf we're smurfing about here!" Hero said. "Our mother and father, if we don't rescue them, who knows what will smurf." Most of the other Smurfs looked at each other. "You know what," Fergus finally said. "I'll help you, laddie." "I'll help too!" Hefty added. "Me too, Uncle Hero!" Oracle added. "Count me in, too!" Smurfette also added. Hero smiled, as his family decided to help him in the rescue mission. ... Later, every Smurf was gathered at the border to the forest. "Okay, Smurfs!" Hero announced. "We're going to rescue our Papa and Mama Smurf; who have been smurfnapped, they're being held hostage in Gargamel's hovel." "What do we smurf when we smurf there, laddie?" Fergus asked. "We'll smurf inside in groups," Hero said. "Each group will smurf through the different ways into the hovel, rescue Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette, smurf the antidote for Miracle, and smurf back to the village." "What about the person that smurfed the letter?" Smurfette asked. "Me and Saviour will deal with them," Hero answered. "He's right, Auntie Smurfette!" Saviour said. Okay, Smurfs! Let's go," Hero said, as he and the rest of the Smurfs went off into the forest on their rescue mission. ... Meanwhile, inside Gargamel's hovel. Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette were busy trying to find a way to escape from their cage. Papa Smurf was pulling on the bars with all the strength he had, hoping one of them will loosen, but the bars stayed firm. "It's no use, Papa Smurf!" Mother Smurfette said. "We'll never smurf out of here." "Don't smurf like that, my dear!" Papa Smurf said, sounding confident. "We'll smurf out of here, and that's a promise." "I hope so, Papa Smurf!" Mother Smurfette said. Just then, Gargamel II returned. Papa Smurf quickly stopped pulling on the bars of the cage and sat down next to Mother Smurfette and held her hand in his. "Ah! Sharing your final moments together before I get rid of you?" he asked. Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette both looked at him with hatred in their eyes. "Don't worry!" Gargamel II said. "You'll be re-united with the rest of your family soon enough." "Our little Smurfs will easily defeat you, Gargamel!" Papa Smurf said, adamantly. "Really, Papa Smurf?" Gargamel II asked. "Unlike my ancestor, I know many spells which can make their efforts futile. And I know about the Smurf that possesses the legendary Ki energy," he proceeded to put his arms behind his back. "According to the stories of legend amongst us human sorcerers and witches, the legend states that Ki energy is the most powerful form of energy in known existence, ten times more powerful than that of Smurf essence. This powerful energy was stored away within 7 magic crystals by a powerful entity, and were sealed away from the world." Papa Smurf quickly remembered what Hero had told him about meeting someone by the name of Master Kai, who taught him how to control his abilities and also who happened to be the one who originally possessed the Power Stones. "This powerful entity stopped all those who tried to seek the crystals by using his Kai abilities, legend also states that he now lives in a different dimension," Gargamel II said. "My little Smurfs will still beat you!" Papa Smurf said, adamantly. "I don't think so, Papa Smurf!" Gargamel II said. "You see, I have someone you know." He soon revealed Miracle to them; she sat on the books overlooking the cage, with the fully-powered up dragon wand in her hand. "So I see you tried to find a way to cure me?" Miracle asked. "Well, you're too late! Me and Master have big plans for you." "Miracle!" Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette said in unison. "I knew it!" Papa Smurf said. "This wizard was the one to smurf that potion that smurfed Miracle into this... this... unsmurfy creature." "Enough of this!" Gargamel II said, lowering his hand towards Miracle. "Miracle! Let's prepare for the arrival of the other Smurfs." "Yes, Master!" Miracle said, as she got onto his hand and they went into hiding. "What do we smurf now, Papa Smurf?" Mother Smurfette asked, concernedly. "I don't know, my dear!" Papa Smurf responded, grimly. "I just don't know." ... Meanwhile, outside the hovel, all the Smurfs had arrived at the edge of the forest. They noticed the hovel looked in much better condition than that from years ago. "Now what do we do, Hero?" Vexy asked. "Let's smurf into our groups," Hero said, and the Smurfs quickly got into their respected groups. "Let's Go!" Soon, they all separated and went off to find alternative ways into the hovel. Hero and his team of Smurfette, Hawkeye and Fergus went up to a nearby window sill and peered inside. They looked around and could see nothing, until Smurfette spotted both Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette in a cage; located close to the cauldron. "PAPA SMU--" Smurfette shouted, before Fergus quickly put his hand over her mouth. "Quiet, lassie," Fergus whispered. "Do you want to alert whoever smurfs here now?" "Sorry," Smurfette whispered. Hero then gave a hand signal to enter, before he and his group then made their way inside, sticking to the shadows as they went. They soon noticed the other groups making their way inside. Hero signaled them to stay in the shadows in order to not be seen, and eventually, Hero's group made their way to the cage. "Papa Smurf! Mother Smurfette! We're here to rescue you," Hero told them. "You came!" Papa Smurf said. "I knew we could count on you, Hero," Mother Smurfette said, sounding very relieved. "We're all here!" Hero said. "The others are just hiding until they're needed! Right now, let's get you out of that cage." Hero began to pull on the bars with all his strength, yet the bars stayed firm. "Darn it!" Hero said, whilst relaxing his arms due to strain. "Right, stand back!" Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette went back as far as they could go, as they watched Hero charge up his energy, before firing an energy attack at the cage; hoping to completely destroy it, but surprisingly, it didn't work. "Hmm, what do I smurf now?" Hero thought to himself, whilst scratching his head. "Can't you free us, Hero?" Papa Smurf asked. "I'm trying, Papa Smurf," Hero answered. "But, whoever smurfed this cage must have smurfed a spell on it where nothing can smurf it." As Hero tried to think about what to do next, out of the shadows crept Gargamel II, with a machine strapped to his back. "I knew you would show your ugly face!" he said. Hero quickly turned round and seen him, his jaw dropped in shock. "Gargamel! How have you survived for all these years?" he asked. "I am Gargamel II!" Gargamel II said, before starting up the machine and holding a long hose above Hero, Hero felt the machine trying to suck him into it. Hero used as much energy as he could to stand his ground, before the machine's power got too much for him. "SMURFS ATTACK!" Hero shouted, before he was sucked up the hose and was sent into the attached sac. Immediately, all the Smurfs emerged from their hiding places and started to attack. "THE SMURFS!" Gargamel II said, excitedly, as he used the machine to continue catching the attacking Smurfs. Miracle meanwhile, was watching all of this from up in the rafters. She decided to help her master catch all the Smurfs. She twirled the dragon wand above her head. "Wand! I command you to stop those Smurfs!" she said, before launching a blast of blue energy down to the floor, stopping all the Smurfs in their tracks. Gargamel II looked around at all the frozen Smurfs. "Excellent work, Miracle! I knew you wouldn't fail me," he said, before letting out an evil laugh. Miracle joined in as well; as Gargamel sucked up all the remaining frozen Smurfs and placed them all into a really big cage, before grabbing Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette, and putting them into the cage along with the rest of the Smurfs. ... Eventually it was night, and the spell that froze the Smurfs had worn off, they questioned each other if they would survive this encounter with the wizard, who not only resembled Gargamel, but seemed ten-times as worse. "Papa Smurf, will we ever smurf back home?" Smurfette asked, sounding rather worried. "I don't know, Smurfette," Papa Smurf answered, grimly. "This wizard seems even worse than Gargamel." "Hero, couldn't you just smurf your energy to smurf us out of here?" Brainy asked. "I already tried that, Brainy," Hero said. "Whatever spell he smurfed on this cage seems to render my powers useless." "So, now what do we smurf?" Fergus asked, to no Smurf in particular. "I'm afraid there's nothing we can smurf now, my little Smurfs," Mother Smurfette said, sadly. "Hackus leaking! Hackus leaking!" Hackus cried. Vexy comforted him. Soon, Gargamel II returned, with Miracle on his shoulder. "The amount of gold I'll be able to make with all of you," Gargamel II said, whilst rubbing his hands together in an evil manner. "Really?" Brainy asked, out of surprise. "Has no wizard still managed to smurf that Philosopher's Stone?" Hero sighed in frustration, "That's because they need 6 of us to smurf the formula for that stupid stone!" he said. "No need to be snarky with me, Hero!" Brainy said. "Now's not the time to argue, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said. "Enjoy your last night together as a family, Smurfs!" Gargamel II said. "As of tomorrow, you all will be used to make me much wealthier than I already am." He proceeded to begin the formula for the Philosopher's Stone, the Smurfs could only watch in worry as he added each ingredient. "What do we smurf now, Papa Smurf?" Vexy asked, sounding really worried. "I'm afraid, I smurf no idea of what to smurf," Papa Smurf answered, grimly. "But right now, you all best smurf some sleep, hopefully I'll smurf up with an idea in the morning." Most of the Smurfs went to sleep, whilst keeping their wives and children close to them. At the same time, Hero and Smurfette were hugging up close to each other, Smurfette felt really upset. "I just wish we were back in the village, Hero," she said. sadly. "Now, it seems we won't be able to celebrate our little girl's birthday." "Don't worry, Smurfette," Hero said, as he held her close. "I promise that I'll smurf all I can to make sure we survive this." Smurfette smiled, before the two shared a kiss, and fell asleep. ... Morning came, and Gargamel II was ready to use the Smurfs to make gold in order to make him even wealthier. "It's time!" he said, as he awakened; and went to get changed. At the same time, all the Smurfs had woken up. "Well, Papa Smurf," Brainy asked, sounding very eager. "Have you finally managed to smurf up with a plan to smurf us out of here?" Papa Smurf just looked at him with a look of disappointment, "I'm sorry, Brainy, I just couldn't smurf up with anything." "What?" Brainy asked, sounding shocked. "But, Papa Smurf, you can't just give up, you've smurfed us out of even worse situations before." "I know I have, Brainy, but this Gargamel seems to know really powerful magic," Papa Smurf said. "So, I guess this means it's over for us?" Brainy asked. "I'm afraid it might be," Papa Smurf answered, realizing the grim reality of the situation. Gargamel II soon came downstairs, with Miracle on his shoulder. "Let's see, who will I use first?" he asked, whilst looking at every Smurf, then he had an idea. "I'll use you!" he said, pointing to Smurfette. Hero moved himself in front of her in order to protect her. Gargamel II proceeded to open the cage door to grab Smurfette, as his hand got closer and closer to her, Hero quickly bit his finger. "OW!" Gargamel II shouted, loudly, as he shook his finger. "You'll be next." "Let me help," Miracle said. "Go right ahead!" Gargamel II said, whilst tending to his sore finger. Miracle fired a shot of energy from the dragon wand towards the cage, freezing all the Smurfs in place, bar Smurfette. "Excellent work, Miracle!" Gargamel II said. Miracle just smirked mischievously, as she watched her master grab Smurfette. "Let me go!" Smurfette demanded. "Don't fight it, Smurfette," Gargamel II said, in a joking tone of voice. "Everything will be over soon." "Master! Before you get rid of her, I would like to say my farewells," Miracle said. "Fine! But be quick," Gargamel II said, before he held Smurfette in front of Miracle. "Before he smurfs me, I would like to smurf my final words to you," Smurfette said. "Fine! But be quick," Miracle said. "I'm very proud of you, Miracle," Smurfette said, her voice beginning to break. "I'm also proud of being your mother, I love you, and I always will." Miracle's mischievous smirk soon became a look of neutralness, and at that exact moment, she saw a tear drop from Smurfette's eye and her mind was bombarded with happy memories of not only her mother, but also of her father and her best friends. She held her head tightly, as she saw Gargamel hold Smurfette over the cauldron, looking like he was ready to drop her in. "Don't hurt my Mama Smurf!" Miracle shouted. Gargamel II turned his head in shock, "What did you say?" "I said, don't hurt my Mama Smurf!" Miracle said again, before blasting him with the dragon wand, sending him crashing into a wall, and also causing him to throw Smurfette up into the air. She quickly grabbed her hat and used it as a parachute in order to float down safely. "Mama Smurf!" Miracle said. "Miracle?" Smurfette asked, not believing what she just said. "Please help me, Mama Smurf!" Miracle begged. "Please fight it, Miracle!" Smurfette said. "Your smurfiness is strong! I know you can smurf this." But before Miracle could do anything, she returned to her naughty self. "Nice try, Smurf!" Miracle said. Just then, Gargamel II managed to get to his feet, fuming over what Miracle had done to him. "You insolent little pest!" he fumed. "How dare you attack me!" He seen Smurfette trying to find a place to hide, he quickly grabbed her. "I'm sorry, Master!" Miracle apologized, sounding very sincere. "I don't know what came over me." Gargamel just looked at her, "Very well, time to continue with the formula." He returned to the cauldron, Smurfette in hand, and was ready to drop her in. "Help!" Smurfette screamed. Miracle held her head again, as her mind was again bombarded with happy thoughts of her fellow Smurfs, and all the good times she had with them. Her smurfiness proved to be very strong as she briefly returned to her normal self. "Leave my Mama Smurf alone!" Miracle shouted. "Don't you tell me what to do, you insolent little pest! I'm your master! And you listen to me." Gargamel II said, fiercely. Miracle didn't hesitate; she quickly blasted Gargamel again with the dragon wand, causing him to hit the same place as before. Smurfette, yet again, used her hat as a parachute in order to land safely. "We have to rescue the other Smurfs, Mama Smurf!" Miracle said. "Alright, but we need to be quick," Smurfette said, as she and Miracle headed to the cage, where the other Smurfs were still frozen. "How are supposed to help them?" Smurfette asked Miracle. "I know what to smurf, Mama Smurf!" Miracle said, before she fired a blast of energy from the dragon wand at the cage, causing it to not only unfreeze the Smurfs, but to also undo the spell that was placed on it. "Where are we?" Brainy asked. "Quickly, Smurfs!" Smurfette said, opening the cage door. "Whilst Miracle is her normal self, everyone out of the cage and we'll deal with Gargamel together." "How could Miracle be herself? She still looks like a Naughty?" Hero asked, as he and the rest of the Smurfs escaped from the cage. "My smurfiness is trying to smurf control, Papa Smurf, and so far, it's winning." Miracle answered. "Quickly, my little Smurfs!" Papa Smurf commanded. "When he smurfs back on his feet, we'll force him to smurf us the antidote." "Yes, Papa Smurf!" all the Smurfs said, as they prepared themselves. ... Soon, Gargamel II got back onto his feet. "Ugh, that insolent little pest will pay for this!" he said, whilst rubbing his head, As soon as he lifted his head up, he seen the Smurfs were surrounding him on all levels. He began to feel slightly scared. "SMURFS ATTACK!" Hero shouted, and soon all the Smurfs began attacking him, some poked his backside with the poker used for the fire for his cauldron. "OW!" Gargamel II screamed in agony. "Smurf something round his legs, my little Smurfs!" Papa Smurf commanded. At that moment, Fergus and Hefty went into a nearby closet and brought out a long rope. While at the same time, other Smurfs were busy distracting him. "Smurf him over here, laddies," Fergus shouted. They brought Gargamel across to them, and they used the rope to trip him up. He landed hard on his stomach. "Quick!" Hefty said. They quickly tied the rope around his legs, and tied the spare rope round his wrists. "Untie me, you wretched Smurfs!" Gargamel II demanded, struggling to move. "Not until you smurf us the antidote to cure Miracle!" Mother Smurfette said, adamantly. "NEVER!" Gargamel II shouted. "So be it, if you won't smurf us the antidote, then I'll deal with you myself," Hero said, as he stood just before him, he put his hand forward and was readying an energy attack. Gargamel II began to sweat rather profusely, "Uh... I was told Smurfs were harmless creatures," he said. "We are harmless creatures... unless an evil human smurfnaps one of us for their evil purposes," Papa Smurf said. "Hero... you know what to smurf." "Yes, Papa Smurf," Hero said, sounding like he was ready to fire his attack. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'll give you the antidote," Gargamel II said, pleading for mercy. "Good!" Hero said, as he got rid of the ball of energy he had ready for use. "The antidote is located in that open book on the table," Gargamel II said, pointing his head towards the table. "Smurfette, smurf Miracle over here!" Papa Smurf asked Smurfette. "Of course, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said, as she brought Miracle over to Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette, as they looked through the book. They soon came across the antidote. "All right, let's get smurfing," Papa Smurf said, as he and Mother Smurfette began to create the antidote. Eventually, Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette succeeded in completing the formula. Smurfette brought Miracle forward. "Let's smurf you back to normal," Papa Smurf said. Miracle smiled, as Papa Smurf threw the magical dust over her, she soon began to glow white. She soon noticed her skin was regaining its smurfy blue color, and her hair was regaining its sunshine blond color, the white glow disappeared, and Miracle was back to her beautiful Smurfy self. Smurfette couldn't help but cry tears of joy, "Miracle!" she said, happily. "Mama Smurf!" Miracle cried happily, before the two embraced each other. Hero stood close-by, with Fergus and Hackus next to him. "Hackus happy! Hackus happy!" Hackus cheered, while clapping his hands with glee. "Well, laddie, it seems everything is back to normal," Fergus said. "It seems that way, Fergus," Hero said. "Of course, we still have her birthday to celebrate." "Oh yeah!" Fergus said. "We better smurf back to the village." "We better!" Hero said, before he went to talk with Papa Smurf. "We better smurf back to the village, Papa Smurf," Hero whispered. "We still have Miracle's birthday to smurf." "Of course!" Papa Smurf said,."Okay, my little Smurfs! It's time we smurfed on home." "I'll smurf us back with instant transmission," Hero suggested. "It's quicker than walking." "Good Idea, Uncle Hero," Oracle said. "Every Smurf together and hold each others hands, and Hero will smurf us home," Mother Smurfette said, as all the Smurfs got together and held each others hands. Hero was just about to take them home, when a thought came across his mind. He looked at Gargamel II, who was still tied up. "What about him?" Hero asked, to no Smurf in particular. "What about him, Hero?" Brainy asked. "We can't just leave him like that," Hero said. "You're right, Hero!" Papa Smurf said. "Smurf him free." "Papa Smurf! You can't be serious?" Brainy asked. "I am, Brainy!" Papa Smurf said. "I'll smurf it," Hero said, before pointing a finger towards Gargamel II, and firing a small beam of energy at him, cutting the ropes tied around his wrists. "Let's go!" Hero said, as he put two fingers to his forehead, and used his energy to teleport all the Smurfs away from the hovel and back to the village. Gargamel II got back on his feet, he was fuming. "You insolent, miserable Smurfs may have won today! But mark my words! You will face the wrath of the great and powerful GARGAMEL!!!" he shouted, fiercely. ... Back in the Smurf Village, Miracle's birthday party was in full swing, all the Smurfs were gathered around the X-shaped table in the village square to celebrate. Miracle herself was so excited that she couldn't wait to blow out the candles of her birthday cake that her aunt and uncle Greedy and Baker had baked for her, nor could she wait to open the presents that her fellow Smurflings gave her, including her closest friend Brutus. It was then the moment where Hero and Smurfette were going to give her their present. "Happy birthday, Miracle!" Hero said, handing her the present. "This is a special gift from me and Mama Smurf, with a little help from Uncle Cobbler and Uncle Miner." "Thank you, Papa Smurf," Miracle said, before opening the present, and noticed something glowing inside. She took it out and noticed it was her own set of high heel shoes, but these ones were studded with jewels. "My own set of high heels?" Miracle asked. "Mama Smurf felt like you were ready to smurf your own set, Miracle," Hero said. "I don't know what to smurf, Papa Smurf," Miracle said. "You don't need to smurf anything, Miracle," Hero said. "We're just happy to have you back to your smurfy self." "Thank you, Papa Smurf," Miracle said, before she and Hero embraced each other. "You know I'll always love you," Hero said. "I know, Papa Smurf," Miracle said. "I love you too." Just then, Smurfette came over. "Do you like your present, Miracle?" she asked. "Oh yes, Mama Smurf!" Miracle said, "I love it." "Just remember that I'll always love you," Smurfette said. "I know, Mama Smurf," Miracle said. "Papa Smurf's just smurfed that to me." Just then, a few Smurfs came over and asked Miracle is she wanted to play games. "Can I play with them?" Miracle asked her parents. "Of course you can," Smurfette said. Miracle cheered, before going off to play with her friends. Hero held Smurfette close to him. "You know, Hero, I thought this would never happen," Smurfette said. "I did at first, but thankfully everything is back to normal," Hero said. Smurfette smiled, before she and Hero kissed each other. 'Smurf to 'Epilogue Category:One's True Origins Chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories